


Forgiveness is a Monster

by ElishevaYo



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 305 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElishevaYo/pseuds/ElishevaYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds Bellamy on the battle field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For Aby my not so secret salt squad Valentine.

Bellamy stood, legs shaking, looking out onto body after body. Innocent lives. Taken in another mans war. He stepped over weapons, limbs, processing everything. Nothing. 

All he could see was her face. 300 warriors and all he saw was her face. All he felt, her hands on his cheeks, that last time. 

Hot tears boiled over and Bellamy fell to his knees next the body of a man who looked familiar. They had probably met. Probably laughed together. Probably drank together. This man probably kept Octavia safe. 

A pitiful wail tore through his chest at the thought of his sister. She couldn't see this. Couldn't see what he's become. Couldn't see how he turned his back on her. 

He cried. He cried for all the moments he hasn't. For all the people he hadn't. For Gina and her kind smile. For Octavia and the schism he had created. He just cried. 

She looked to Lexa in shock at what had happened in her absence. Lexa, ever stoic, showed as little emotion as she could muster. Clarke though, she felt the tears prick at her eyes as they scanned the field in front of her. Looking. Searching. 

She sees him laying almost prostrate amongst the corpses. Clarke got off her horse, and is promptly halted by Lexa's voice. 

"Wanheda cannot be here right now"  
"Right now I'm not Wanheda. I'm Clarke Griffin. And I am going to take care of MY people."

Clarke walks towards him. Thought it feels more like a magnet is propelling her forward. She stops only when her boots touch his knees.  
She falls down so she can be on his level. 

"Bellamy."

He rises up enough to see her, through blood shot eyes, but he sees her. 

"I'm a monster." 

Clarke leaned forward. And mimicking his movements when he found her all those weeks ago brushed a stray curls out of him eyes. And cupped his check in her palm. 

With tears in her eyes she leans forward. Presses her lips to his forehead.  
She whispers, her lips a breath away from his.  
"If you need forgiveness, you'll always have mine. You're forgiven."

Bellamy falls forward into her arms. Crying like he hasn't since that night she first told him she needed him.  
" I still need you. We all do"

Bellamy takes a deep breath but doesn't move from her embrace. 

"Can we figure it out later?"  
Clarke huffs out a small bite of laughter as her arms tighten around him.  
" Tell me when you're ready to go home."


End file.
